ღ First Encounter ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: First encounters into new things can be awkward, but they can also be a blinding new experience for both parties. Nick/Greg preslash


**First Encounter**

**(One Shot)**

**Rated:** **(T-M) NC-17**

**Pairings:** **Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders**

**Summary:** **First encounters into new things can be awkward, but they can also be a blinding new experience for both parties.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**Warnings:** **Adult content and M/M slash relationship. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

"Ooh, Nicky..." Warrick teased him as he started watching the go-go boys up on stage.

"Shut up." Nick scowled round at him, giving him a hard shove. "They're not even my type."

"Right!" Warrick scoffed, laughing louder as Nick blushed bright red. "Someone's far too interested in a certain lab dork we both know." He chortled.

"He's not a lab dork . . . and I am not!" Nick protested, averting his eyes from both the hot go-go dancers in their tighty whiteys and Warrick. "He's my friend, and I'm not in love with him!" He sternly warned him, taking a swig of the beer set down on the table in front of him.

Warrick just laughed at his answer, looking around the club were in.

Since Nick had come out at work, Warrick had stopped dragging him to straight clubs all the time and agreed to go to a few clubs that were more of Nick's standards. They didn't talk about their dates as much, but they tried to remain as good friends as they were before Warrick found out Nick was gay.

"Oh my god..." Warrick suddenly gasped, nudging Nick in the arm.

"What?" He snapped, thinking he was going to tell another horrible joke on his part.

Warrick pointed off into the distance to a familiar face. Nick looked off to where he was pointing, seeing who he meant. Warrick laughed as Nick sank lower in his seat so he wouldn't see him. "C'mon Nick! You've been in love with the boy since the moment you laid eyes on him."

"Have not; I have to go to the bathroom."

"No, don't leave me here." Warrick protested.

"We're not girls, we don't go together." Nick laughed at him then quickly climbed to his feet, heading off through the crowd as Greg and his friends started moving towards them.

Warrick set his drink down on the table then cleared his throat before he head off towards Greg, deciding to play cupid in this never ending love between the two but they wouldn't do a thing about it.

"Warrick." He smiled surprised. "I had no idea you were..."

"Please, I'm not gay." He quickly stopped him there before he started spreading rumours around the lab. "I'm here with Nick." Greg looked over his shoulder to look for him. "He went to the bathroom though." Warrick looked at the people around Greg.

"Oh, this is Warrick Brown from the lab." He introduced his friends to him. "This is Hayley, Michael and CJ." Warrick nodded to all of them then looked at Greg awkwardly. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He waved them off so he and Warrick could talk alone. "So, what's up?"

"Greg, I think you should tell Nick you like him."

Greg looked at him surprised. "Before you said I shouldn't. And I don't even know if he likes me."

"Oh he does, there are definite feelings there." Warrick nodded. "You can't keep avoiding each other for ever. You both like each other, you just won't do anything about it. So I'm gonna go, you can tell Nick I'll see him tomorrow at the lab. Good luck." Warrick patted him on the back then gave him a wide smile before he head off.

Greg smiled after him then licked his lips as he head towards the bathroom. He didn't know what he was going to say, but Warrick was right. They couldn't go on like this. He was desperate to have Nick in his life and if Nick wanted him in his life too, then why wait?

Instead of going inside, Greg decided to wait outside the door. When he found out Nick was gay it was a dream come true, but he was always too nervous to tell him how he really felt about him. Now was the perfect opportunity for that to happen though.

"Nicky." He startled him as he came out the bathroom.

Nick turned to face him giving him a wide smile. "Hey Greggo, what are you doin' here?" He asked casually.

"Us lab rats have to do something to blow off some steam." He grinned at him. Nick smiled back, realising he was the same Greggo no matter where he was. "So... do you wonna maybe get a drink?" He suggested. "On me?"

"Okay." Nick nodded then followed Greg off towards the bar. Nick leant beside Greg on the bar as he ordered them drinks, admiring the tightly fitted jeans the younger man was wearing that showed off all of his beautiful assets.

Greg bought him a beer then tugged Nick off to quieter area with comfy sofas and dimmer lights. He crashed down against the couch first, waiting for Nick to sit down beside him. "We've never hung out in clubs before." Greg stated as Nick finally relaxed.

"I know." Nick turned his head to look at him; thinking now was the perfect opportunity to tell him everything. "Greg . . . I really have to tell you somethin'."

"Good." Greg sighed softly. "I have to tell you something too Nicky."

Nick bit his lip nervously. "You go first." He insisted.

"No, you go first." Greg smiled at him. "I'll talk for hours, so you go or you'll never get to tell me."

"Okay." Nick took a swig of his beer for courage then turned to face Greg completely, trying to remember the speech he had rehearsed so many times. "Greg, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to tell you for a long time. I've really wanted to... well the thing is... I'm not that good at this... but I really..." He struggled as he wasn't looking into a mirror pretending to talk to Greg; he was actually sat right in front of him. "It's not that I haven't wanted to . . . because I really have, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. I almost lost Warrick when he found out that I was... you know, and I don't wonna lose you... the thing is, we're both adults and men and I would really like to... there's certain things that we..."

"Nicky, you're not making any sense." He interrupted him with a wide smile as he was enjoying Nick falling all over himself to try and tell him something important.

"Sorry." Nick smiled up at him then inched a little closer. "What I'm tryin' to say is . . . I like you Greg." His heart was pounding hard in his chest. "I've wanted us to move forward for a long time. I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'm gonna end up breakin' your heart and that..." Nick sighed heavily as he couldn't seem to find his point.

Instead of talking any longer he leant towards Greg, crashing their lips together with a ferocious hunger. Nick was glad that Greg didn't pull away, instead he responded to the kiss, letting Nick's tongue completely invade his mouth, dominating him in a way that no man had ever done.

His hands moved round to the older man's back, pressing his hands against the strong muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly the need for explanations didn't matter anymore. They both knew what they wanted and they were happy it was the same thing as the other.

Their passionate tender kisses slowly began to gain more confidence; their hands roamed freely down one another's sides, chest and back, weaving through their velvety soft hair as their warm tongues danced around each other, breaking only seconds for much needed air.

Nick could barely keep his hands off Greg on the taxi ride home. He instructed the driver to take them to his place, not wanting to waste another moment as he finally had the man of his dreams in his arms.

They were so involved with one another's kissing and caressing, they didn't even notice or care about the driver's disgust and the heat between them was so passionate that they started to steam up the car windows.

Nick paid the driver as he pulled up outside his house then tugged Greg out the cab, lifting him onto his hips as he carried him off towards the door, continuing to hungrily kiss him, gasping moments for air.

Greg slipped off Nick's hips as he pulled his keys from his pocket to unlock his front door before they did it right there on the porch.

As soon as the door was open, they were lip locked, caressing one another's bodies into the house. Nick kicked the door shut with his foot, sliding the secondary lock into place before he guided Greg back towards the table.

He lifted the younger mans slender body onto the edge, parting his legs as he leant right against him to passionately kiss him with an untamed hunger, smoothing his hands through his soft spiky hair in the process. As Greg gasped for air, he hooked his legs around Nick's waist to pull him closer against his ever hardening body.

Nick gently pushed him back so his back was flat against the surface of the table, while he fiddled with the clasp of Greg's belt. Greg's chest heaved for air; his fingers curled into fists at his sides and his stomach whirled with excitement.

It was really happening.

Nick tugged Greg's sneakers off then popped open his jeans, sliding them right off his legs and tossing them over his shoulder. Greg lifted his hips as Nick tugged his boxers off then flinched as his backside hit the cold surface of the table. The cold was long forgotten as soon as Nick's warm mouth closed over his hardened groin though.

Nick gently licked from bottom to top then feathered butterfly licks and kisses as he held Greg's hips against the table to keep him from arching up. Encouraged by the younger mans yearn for him, Nick licked the throbbing vein on the underside then took him whole into his mouth again.

Greg moaned loudly, arching his chest up and down as he struggled to breath and control himself at the same time. Greg's toes and fingers curled tighter as the skilful tongue swirled over his throbbing groin. His body started to spasm within moments. Nick was doing things to him that he had never felt before. No one had ever been that skilled with their tongue. If Greg didn't know any better he'd of thought Nick had a PhD in blow jobs.

Greg lost his control within a few more licks. Nick firmly held his hips down, sensing Greg was right on the edge of his release. It was the best blow job of his life and he never wanted it to end . . . but it was too late.

Greg writhed as his orgasm surged through him. For a moment he thought he even lost consciousness.

Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Greg's chest arched up and down for heavy deep breaths.

The sweat was dripping from his forehead into his hair and his body was still tingling all over. Then Nick's gorgeous face came into focus above him. He pressed his chest against the younger mans as he joined their lips, allowing Greg's tongue to be the more dominant one this time so he could taste himself inside of Nick's mouth.

They slowly pulled apart, panting heavily across one another's lips before they regained eye contact. "Hi Gorgeous." Nick whispered, brushing his fingers through Greg's slightly sweat soaked hair. "So you never did tell me, what did you wonna say?"

"I think we pretty much covered it. I've dreamt about you doing that to me right in my lab." He giggled, tracing a sweat line from the side of Nick's face with his delicate fingertip. "Turns out the real thing is so much better."

"Good, because if that wasn't what you were goin' to tell me... this would be awkward as hell tomorrow at the lab." He laughed through his awkwardness, feeling his own throbbing groin still tucked away in his trousers.

"Well you can relax, that's exactly what I was gonna tell you." He beamed a wide smile up at him. "Now how on earth did you learn how to do that, Nicholas Stokes?" He asked curiously, still feeling his body humming with excitement.

"Practice makes perfect." Nick whispered, watching the slightly stunned look in Greg's eyes. "I'm not a whore before you think that. If you must know, that was the first blow job I've given a real person."

"Holy shit." Greg giggled. "Well, what did you practice on?"

"I'm not tellin' you that." He laughed then stood up straight, pulling Greg up with him. "You'll just have to trust that I had beginners luck."

"Okay." He smiled then gasped as Nick's warm hands moved round to his buttocks, lifting him off the table onto his hips. "Please tell me you're taking me to your bedroom." He grinned against his lips as he wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"That's exactly what I'm doin'." Nick chuckled softly at the younger mans excitement as he carefully carried him into the bedroom. He set him down on top of the comforter, hungrily kissing his lips as Greg started to fiddle with the clasp of his belt, something he had wanted to do every time Nick came into his lab.

"I've always wanted to see what you were hiding under here." Greg giggled as Nick helped him with his boots to remove his jeans the rest of the way.

"Well I hope you're not too disappointed." Nick stood up straight, pulling his shirt up over his head. He dropped it to the floor then stepped out of his jeans before he removed his boxers, watching the gold flecks in Greg's eyes gleaming with excitement.

Greg stared in amazement at the beautiful golden body in front of him. He ran his eyes across Nick's broad naked shoulders towards his large pecks and darkened nipples. His shoulders chest and stomach were beautifully toned making him look like a god.

And below the waist, Greg was more than satisfied. Nick had strong sturdy legs. Greg could trace his pelvic bone with his eyes, making his heart sink lower into his chest before he took a look at the goods.

"Mmmm," Licking his lips at the sight of the beautiful body he wanted to devour in kisses, Greg tugged Nick down onto the bed, rolling their bodies so Nick was pinned beneath him and the bed. "I'm more than satisfied." He rasped against his lips before he plunged his tongue deep into his mouth, re-tasting himself on Nick's breath.

Greg moved his mouth down to nip and lick Nick's chin, trailing lusty kisses across his jaw line before he gently sucked on his earlobe. He could feel Nick's pulsing erection between his legs, but his first mission wasn't over. He wanted to taste every inch of the god's glorious golden body before he could feel him inside of him.

Nick reached out for Greg, tugging his t-shirt up over his head so he too was completely naked on top of him. He took a moment to admire Greg's gorgeously slender yet toned body. He wasn't just a pretty face; he had a beautiful body too.

Licking a hot trail from Nick's neck to one of his nipples, Greg's excitement grew as he closed his mouth over Nick's left nipple, scoring his tongue across it before he started to gently suck, feeling the nub rising under his tongue.

Nick gasped heavenly as no one had ever paid this much attention to him, making him feel so special as he panted desperately for air.

Greg slowly moved over to the other, giving it just as much attention as the last while his hands roamed free down the sides of Nick's rippling muscles. He couldn't believe he was finally here doing this to him, but it was well worth the wait.

Greg coated Nick's chest and stomach in open mouthed kisses, scoring his tongue around his navel before he crawled back to face him. "Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah." Nick reached for the side draw, grabbing an unopened tube of lubricant before he pulled open the new box of condoms, ripping one from the strip to hand over to Greg.

"Jeez, how longs it been?" Greg asked softly as the box was completely full.

"A while." Nick confessed, feeling he could be honest with his best friend. "I'm very picky with guys. You're the first one in a long time."

"Aww Nicky, well I'm gonna make this a night you'll never forget." Greg assured him, ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Nick involuntary shivered as Greg's long lashes fanned across his pale cheeks in a seductive manner. He shivered again as Greg expertly rolled the condom up his length.

He hardly dared to breathe as he was so nervous.

Greg popped the lid open of the lubricant, coating two of his fingers in the stuff before he positioned himself so Nick could see everything, slowly enticing his fingers around his entrance before he slipped them inside.

Nick watched open mouthed in awe as Greg's fingers disappeared deep inside of him. His jaw literally dropped to his chest as he watched in amazement, causing his own hips to jerk as he desperately wanted to replace those fingers and seek the core of Greg's body for himself.

Greg stopped as his body started to quiver. He was so turned on by the fact the man of his dreams was watching him that he might actually lose control again before they even got started.

"So Nicky," Greg popped open the lube again, slicking Nick's throbbing groin up with a decent amount. "How do you want me?" His voice came out in a seductive whisper that made Nick tremble with excitement.

He pulled Greg towards him to snatch a kiss as their heated flesh ground together then flipped Greg's body over so he was on his side next to him. "This is how I want you." He rasped against his neck, positioning himself on his side behind him. He pressed warm kisses to the skin on his neck then smoothed his hand towards Greg's hip as he tried to work himself up towards the actual penetration part.

Nick pulled Greg's luscious body closer against him, placing one palm on his stomach as he slowly pushed himself inside of his tight entrance.

Greg felt the slight burn of pain as Nick slid between his cheeks, but it was soon replaced by the blissful pleasure of having another man's hard body deep inside of him.

Nick kissed the nape of Greg's neck to relax him, feeling his tight muscles relaxing around him so he could push himself deeper. Greg let out a pleasurable moan, moving his hand down to hold Nick's that was still on his stomach.

Slowly Nick started to rock his hips. Once he was sure that Greg was comfortable he started to thrust in and out of him. He angled his hips to hit the sweet spot that made Greg gasp every time. He couldn't believe he was really buried deep inside of his long time crush, but when he heard Greg moaning his name he knew it was real.

Greg started to push back against Nick with every thrust, using his free hand to pump across his own shaft.

As Nick hit the pleasure spot harder with each thrust, Greg started whimpering, feeling his shaft weeping in his hand. One more thrust was all it took, sending both men toppling over the edge. They shuddered against one another, gasping and moaning in pure delight.

For the first time in his life Nick felt as though he had made love. It wasn't only a good time like all the others, but sex with Greg gave him his first real experience in making love with another human being.

Once they regained consciousness, Nick disposed of the condom in the trashcan. They gazed into one another's eyes as they turned to face one another; nothing needed to be said as they already knew what the other was thinking.

They both felt completely surrounded in warmth and passion. This was the absolute best day of their lives and looking into one another's eyes, they knew they would have many more like it.

* * *

**To keep you all entertained while I try and write up some more chapters for my other stories. I've written eighteen chapters for the new book I'm working on and I didn't want you to think I had forgotten about my favourite boys :D**

**Please Review**


End file.
